Embarrassing Elsa
by Princess-K9
Summary: Anna wants nothing more than the attention of her awkward, detached sister. Unfortunately, she constantly ends up accidentally embarrassing her sister.
1. Breakfast

"You know you're going to have to eventually pick _something_ to wear, Princess."

"I know! I know! I er, just want to make sure that whatever I pick out is the absolute best outfit ever worn." Anna had slept in and to make matters even worse, was now spending an absurd amount of time picking out her outfit.

"Princess, this is not like you," admitted her personal aid. Truth be told, Anna was usually not the person to spend more than 20 seconds picking out what she would wear, but today was different. _Today was special._ This was the first breakfast her and Elsa were going to share together as sisters in over a decade. The last time her and Elsa ate a meal together, was before the nearly 15 year gap when her sister isolated herself from the rest of the world. But all of that was over. Things were back to normal... for the most part.

"I want to look perfect for the royal banquet!"

"You mean breakfast with the queen?"

"Yes, er, my sister!" Anna came to terms that she was probably never going to find something she actually thought was going to impress Elsa, and decided to just wear what she usually would wear. Slipping on her green gown, embedded with yellow lace lining the trim, with a simple diamond pattern decorating the chest. It was a simple dress, but it would be suitable for the strenuous task of eating breakfast.

"Are you ready, Princess?"

"Yes, let's go!" replied Anna eagerly, though she never had become accustomed to actually being called Princess by the hired hands, even years after the fact.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Anna!" welcomed Elsa, calling out from the other side of the ballroom.<p>

"Good morning, your majesty! You know, don't you think the ballroom is a _bit_ big? This table could sit over 100 people. And there's just, like, two of us."

"It's a bit colossal, yes, I agree. It was a bit overwhelming the first time I glanced at it. Usually, I would eat breakfast by myself in my own quarters."

"Yeah, I know! For 10 years! How does it feel in the real world Elsa?" queried Anna, grinning as she taunted her sister lightly.

"Are people in the real world so late to breakfast every day or is this merely a freak occurrence?"

Anna chuckled. "Sorry your majesty! I only wanted to look as good as I possibly could, so I was looking through my entire wardrobe."

"Well, the effort was well spent," complimented Elsa, drawing an even wider grin from Anna. She was honored to receive a compliment from the usually detached sister she was so desperately trying to impress. Elsa continued, "and calling me your majesty, is _completely_ unnecessary. I'm just Elsa, to you."

"Of course Elsa!" Anna took a seat beside her sister, the only two figures seated at this humongous table. "Speaking of which, what's on the agenda today? You cook up another ice pond for us to skate on? Maybe we can finally make that snowman together? Oh, hey, even better, we can just spend some time together in the castle! Maybe hot chocolate!"

"Unfortunately that gesture would be lost on me, Anna, because the heat of the chocolate would barely register to me anyway." Elsa grew more solemn, straightening her position in her chair. "And besides, I have work to do. I have a meeting with the heir from another nation. Arrendale does trading with many other kingdoms, and now that I'm, er, _more sociable_, I think the best thing to do is to recognize my status as queen to the fullest degree."

"Which means... ?"

"Which means unfortunately you will have to spend today with your, er, boyfriend, because I have work."

"Oh." Anna was gravely disappointed.

"Yes, I'm sorry Anna. And you took so long getting ready, that I have already eaten my entire breakfast. I waited just so I could tell you this myself and to see you briefly."

"I see."

"Goodbye Anna. Nice seeing you again."

And before she even knew it, Elsa was greeted by her own personal servants who briefed her on her schedule for that day, leaving Anna absent at the gargantuan table. "Bye... Elsa." Her words fell on deaf ears. "At least she... liked my dress. I think."


	2. The Garden

As appreciative as Anna was to have Kristoff by her side as her lover, it did little for her after facing such a brutal rejection from her sister. There were many things Anna wanted, most importantly the opportunity to spend some time with her sister. "15 years and she's doing political stuff," moped Anna, laying next to her boyfriend under a tree in the royal garden.

"Wait who did that stuff before?"

"Err, Elsa still kinda did, just not publicly. And I guess other people... actually wait I have no idea."

"Well, she could have taken a day off to spend time with the sister she hasn't seen since in a million years. But, what can you do? At least it gives us... a little _alone time_."

"Oh my god, yess! We can do all the things couples do together! Like... um... what _do_ couples do?"

"Sit underneath trees together?"

"Yess! Exactly! And bake pies, and dance, and ride our bikes through the house and -"

"_Kiss_?" interrupted Kristoff.

Anna found herself biting her lip in glee. "Yes, kiss!" Anna's expression grew blank. "_Kiss_? As in with our _lips_?"

"Yeah, well, it's usually how people kiss. We did it before."

"Yeah that one time, but... oh my it didn't even hit me that we would have to kiss again." Before Anna knew what had hit her, she found her own lips entangled with Kristoff's, as he placed his arm over her shoulder and drew her closer against him. Anna allowed herself to be probed by his lips as he gently made love to her for the first time.

Elsewhere.

"And this is the royal garden. You will find trees, and bushes, and some animals. And this, um, fountain. It's a nice fountain." Elsa was giving a droll tour of the castle and its grounds to Alexander of Norgenderp, and his two envoys. Enthusiasm was something Elsa was not used to forcing.

"Vut a lovely garden you have here, meestress. And such, er, _delightful sights_," joked Alexander, drawing laughs from his two goons.

"Err, what do you -" suddenly Elsa noticed that Anna and Kristoff were making out on the opposite side of the garden, blushing at the realization that her sister was publicly being felt up in front of her royal visitors.

"Is not quite the orgies we have back at Norgenderp, but is suitable entertainment!" The three men howled in laughter as Elsa's face grew a shade of scarlet usually reserved for tomatoes.

Stunned at this public humiliation, Elsa asserted herself. "Please, um, enjoy the garden here for a moment as I, um, adhere to royal business," Elsa's face withdrew into her own palm as she quickly hurried toward the scene.

"Going to give vem a hand, yes?" More laughter filled the garden.

"_Anna_!"

Anna and Kristoff's make-out session was immediately put on hold as they both turned to face the commotion. The two quickly realized what was happening and pulled themselves off of each other. "Anna -" Elsa's breathing increased in exasperation, "Anna, Kristoff; Alexander of Norgenderp and his heirs are here, I was supposed to give them a tour of the castle grounds before business."

Anna's face turned a shade of red almost matching her sister's as she noticed the three laughing men on the other side of the garden, and how mortified she had made her own sister. She looked down and noticed a dress strap had freed itself from her shoulder, revealing a little more skin than she had intended to. Covering up and blushing even further, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Hiding her eyes into her own bangs, she announced, "sorry Elsa!"

"So, vese is the Princess, yes? Young Anna?"

"Yes, _this_ is the Princess," relinquished Elsa, defeated.

"Well I like her already!" The three giggling voyeurs had come to greet Anna more closely, walking up side to Elsa. "Ve just thought we were going to get a tour of the grounds, not a peep show!" Anna died a little inside. If only she could die genuinely.

* * *

><p>"Hi, err, Elsa."<p>

"Hello, Anna." Elsa did not face her sister. "Late for dinner, too?"

"Yeah. I wasn't even going to come, frankly."

"You completely humiliated me, AND the kingdom, with your little public display of affection today. And in front of the King of Norgenderp no less."

"Please, Elsa." Anna sat next to her sister at the same massive table where she had been snubbed during breakfast. "The last thing I wanted was to embarrass you today! Me and Kristoff were just, ummm..."

"In all honestly, Anna, the King of Norgenderp and his heirs were complete jerks. I could care less about them. In fact, they quite enjoyed the show." Anna blushed, mortified at this confession. "_I_ am personally upset, due your complete lack of understanding of royal behavior. Royalty does not get felt up in the garden!"

"Kristoff was not feeling me up!" Anna didn't believe her face could grow any more red. "We were just doing a little innocent kissing. It was romantic."

"Well if romanticism is defined by having your throat probed in public, then our definitions vary greatly. What I will not allow, is for you to continue to humiliate our kingdom." Elsa paused. "I think it would be appropriate if you and Kristoff were not present together on the kingdom grounds for a short while."

"Y-yes," submitted Anna. "I think so too." Defeated, Anna continued. "I'm so sorry Elsa."

"It's alright Anna, just see it doesn't happen again."

Anna looked down at the dinner plate, seated in front of her, and then the one Elsa was eating from. It was nearly empty. "Yes, Elsa. I'm sorry."

"On a more candid note, though... I did not know you and Kristoff were now intimate together."

"I'm not! I mean, we're not! We just met!"

"The last guy you _just met_ you nearly married after an hour."

"Well that was completely different! Hans was a complete loser. And me and Kristoff were taking everything slowly!"

"Good, Anna. That's a sensible strategy. I'm disappointed to announce that me and the heirs did not quite hit it off."

"_Hit if off_?!"

"Yes."

"Because of me?!"

"No, our complete lack of compatibility had nothing to do with that. They all found me quite _cold_, apparently."

"Oh, Elsa, that has nothin -" Anna noticed Elsa trying to stifle a small laugh, looking back at her sister to see if she was laughing too. "...What?"

"_Cold_, get it?"

"What?"

"_Cold_! You know, because I'm the _snow_ queen? Get it?!"

Anna's blank expression revealed everything it needed to. Anna found Elsa's awkward jokes to be one of her most endearing yet unusual qualities. But then again, what kind of person isolated from the real world for 15 years was going to have a great sense of humor?

"Elsa, I suppose you could say, they were too _cool_ for you!"

"Why would you say that Anna? Am I not cool enough for them?"

"No, Elsa! I was making a snow related pun too!"

Elsa quickly started to giggle. "Got you!" Anna was so confused by this conversation, but at the very least her sister was opening up enough to her. "But seriously, the Norgenderpians did not take to me. They found me stilted."

"Well, then screw Norgenderp! You're better than any Norgenderper!"

"Yes, I suppose so. Excuse me, Anna." Elsa got up from the table. "I have other things to do now." She and her personal servants walked away once again.

Anna yelled back at Elsa while she was still in sight. "You'll find a guy soon enough!"

Elsa turned back to face her sister. "That's what I'm doing tomorrow!" Elsa winked back before turning the corner, out of Anna's visibility. Anna glanced at Elsa for as long as she could, basking in the radiant gracefulness of her sister. The dinner went much better than she had expected, actually. Her leaving midway through was a testament to Elsa's attitude remaining the same.

"Yeah... tomor... _oh no_!" Anna's face grew dim. _"Oh no!_"


End file.
